This invention relates to a head mountable, audible alarm responsive to a nodding or tilting movement of the head of the user and is particularly useful for vehicle drivers, guards and the like.
Although the prior art includes many types of sleep inhibiting devices, all have shortcomings which have made them unacceptable to the using public. Some of the known devices require electrical leads or fixed connections to a battery carried by the clothes of the user. Not only is such an arrangement unsightly, but the electrical wires may accidentally become disconnected from the alarm device or prevent freedom of movement of the user.
Further, most self contained head mounted sleep inhibitors which contained batteries necessary to energize an audible alarm of sufficient volume to be heard and to alert the driver of a noisy truck or the like are too heavy to be worn with comfort. Accordingly, a lightweight, head mountable sleep inhibiting device is needed, the housing of which renders it usable for mounting on the stem of eyeglasses, the rim or band of a hat or any other headgear which contains the necessary batteries to function properly without being too heavy for comfort.